


Unstable

by QuestioningInsomnia



Series: Stray Kids One Shots [1]
Category: Straykids
Genre: M/M, cant believe my first one shot post isn't fluff, i love minsung don't worry, i really didn't know what to name this, idk how to tag, minho is a l i t t l e bit possessive, minsung - Freeform, you aren't the only one crying after reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuestioningInsomnia/pseuds/QuestioningInsomnia
Summary: A boy and his paranoid boyfriend. Can he get away?





	Unstable

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! So, first and foremost this is cross posted. I posted it on Wattpad previously so if you read it there then yeah- howdy!  
> This story includes:  
> \- Hints at abuse  
> \- Major character death  
> \- Violence  
> -M/M relationship  
> Please, please, please read at your own discretion! If you aren't comfy with any of these things then DO NOT read it!

Jisung stood in front of the mirror and examined his attire. It was nice, light and cozy and although he liked the way it looked on him he didn’t like who gave it to him. Jisung quietly made his way to the door of his bedroom, trying not to awaken the sleeping Minho in his bed. He slowly opened the door and made his way out into the hallway. Quiet footsteps, his own footsteps, where all Jisung could hear. He wished that was all he could hear forever but that wasn’t the case. Something in the back of Jisung’s mind was telling him to run, that danger was approaching, but he knew he had to stay quiet. Oh how Jisung wished he listened to that voice in the back of his head. The feeling of arms making their way around Jisung’s waist sickened him, he wanted to punch the one who was holding him and just bolt for the front door but he couldn’t, he knew he couldn’t, he was far too weak to do anything about the man behind him. He was far too weak to do anything to even make a scratch on Lee Minho.

“Where ya going, love?” The voice was like poison to him. Jisung’s heart immediately started picking up speed, his head was light and he couldn’t think. “Jisung.  _ Where are you going _ ?” Minho’s voice was more stern, his grip was becoming more tight and aggressive around Jisung’s severely bruised waist. Jisung let out a painful cry as he scratched at Minho’s hands.

“Stop please! I was just hungry! Please Minho!!” Jisung screamed and dropped to the floor as soon as Minho let go of him.

Minho bent down to Jisung’s level and cupped Jisung’s face.

“If you were hungry why didn’t you wake me up? You know you can’t do anything by yourself baby.” Jisung looked away from Minho as he rubbed his thumb across Jisung’s cheek. Jisung wanted to scream and cry and just get away from Minho. Minho saw tears welling up in Jisung’s eyes and wiped them away quickly “Now now don’t cry… please baby?” Jisung just nodded and reluctantly hugged Minho.

The day went on slowly for Jisung. He was constantly being watched by Minho, like always, and when the time came for them to both get some sleep, Jisung wasn’t tired, and that was a problem for Minho.

“Jisung, baby, go to sleep.” Minho said in a sweet voice, hoping the younger would listen to him. The response Minho got didn’t please him one bit. “ _ Jisung, go to sleep _ .”

“I-it’s too hot…” Jisung’s voice was soft and quiet. Minho sighed and got up, he helped Jisung change his clothes and made his way back to Jisung, wrapping his arms around him carefully and holding him close.

Jisung still couldn’t sleep but because he didn’t want to face the consequences, he faked being asleep. An hour later Minho got up from the bed, leaving Jisung alone. Minho knew Jisung wasn’t actually asleep and Minho wasn’t going to have him try to escape while he was sleeping. Minho went downstairs and grabbed sleeping pills, mixing them in with water and also grabbed two other things.

Jisung was just about to leave the room when he heard Minho’s steps down the hall, he rushed back to the bed and pretended to sleep again.

“Jisung, wake up, I want you to drink this.” Jisung sat up, rubbing his eyes and looked at the drink Minho held up to him. Jisung knew what it was because Minho had done this before. He knew what would happen if he didn’t drink the concoction but he was willing to take the chance. Jisung shook his head no and backed up on the bed. Minho stared at him with an annoyed look in his eyes and, again, told Jisung to drink it. Jisung refused again and made his way to the other side of the bed, closer to the window. Minho knew what Jisung was going to do and placed the glass and other items down on the nightstand.

Jisung opened the window but before he could jump out Minho grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw him to the ground. Jisung let out a grunt as he landed on the ground, dazed. Minho went over to the nightstand and grabbed the other thing he brought with him. Before Jisung could get back up Minho was on top of him, smothering his face with a cloth covered in chloroform.

“Shhh… just go to sleep Jisung. It’ll all be over soon.” Jisung’s struggling slowed down as he slowly lost consciousness. “Never thought I’d have to use this.” Minho sighed and shook his head, picking up Jisung and placing him in the bed and tucking him in.

When Jisung woke up in the morning, he was shocked. Minho wasn’t there in bed with him. He listened carefully for sounds of life coming from anywhere else in the house but all he was met with was complete silence. Jisung knew it was his chance to escape. Jisung stumbled out of his bed, not even worrying about changing into better clothes. He knew he couldn’t use the window because Minho had probably trapped it last night so he made his way to the bedroom door and dashed down the hall and down the stairs to the front entrance. Jisung couldn’t believe it! He was finally free! Jisung fumbled with the locks on the door, hands shaking, heart pumping, mind racing. Jisung was so on edge that the moment he opened the door only to see Minho standing there, he screamed as loud as he could and ran to the back door. Minho stood there, shocked, before running after Jisung. Jisung panicked as Minho got closer to him as he tried to unlock the back door. Minho grabbed Jisung and pulled him away from the door but Jisung wasn’t just going to let Minho win. Jisung struggled to break free before he grabbed the wall and held onto it like his life depended on it. Minho pried Jisung’s hands off the wall only to get elbowed in the face. Jisung grabbed the closest thing to him, which happened to be a frying pan, and hit it across Minho’s head leaving the older dazed long enough for Jisung to run outside through the front door.

Jisung wasn’t wearing any shoes so every time his feet hit the ground it hurt like hell. Minho, still a bit dazed, called a “friend” of his to get Jisung and bring him back. Minho chuckled and smiled to himself.

“He’s really gonna get it now…”

Jisung stopped by a park and sat down on a nearby bench. He looked up and closed his eyes. He had never felt like this ever since he decided to move in with Minho. His parents were right, Minho really wasn’t the right guy.

_ “Jisung you’re making a mistake! This boy he’s- he’s not good for you!” Jisung’s mom tried to get Jisung to see that Minho wasn’t the kind, flirty guy that Jisung had come to know and love. _

_ “Mom you really don’t understand! He loves me and he’d never do anything to hurt me! What Hyunjin told you is a lie! He just wants Minho all to himself!” Jisung snapped back. His mother called out for him as he left the house. _

_ He should’ve listened to his mom. _

_ As time went on Minho became more possessive and abusive. Jisung was later not allowed to hang out with his friends or leave the house. He had to abide by Minho’s rules or else he’d face the consequences. _

Even though he’s only been going through that for two years it felt like a decade to him. And now he was finally free. Jisung let out a big sigh of relief and thought about what he was going to do next.

“Hey are you okay?” A short girl came up to Jisung and sat down next to him, looking at him worriedly.

“Uh… yeah.. I just.. I’m just trying to think through some things.” Jisung gave her a small smile.

“My name’s Seomin, if you want, we could go to my parents house and have some tea? My mom’s a therapist and also likes helping out people who need it.”

What she said seemed genuine. She even showed pictures to Jisung of her mom and her work place. Jisung was in a tough place right now and he didn’t want to go back to his mom’s place only to hear “I told you so”, so he took her offer.

Jisung had fallen asleep in Seomin’s car so when the neighbourhood Seomin was driving in became familiar, Jisung wasn’t awake to notice. Minho was waiting at Seomin’s house for Jisung and when she arrived she pointed beside her and whispered, “He’s sleeping”. Minho was in no particular rush to get Jisung home so he waited for Seomin to get out and took her place, driving only a couple houses down to his house.

Minho got out of his car and made his way to Jisung’s side, carrying the sleeping boy out of the car and into the house. It didn’t take long for Jisung to realise he was being moved by someone and opened his eyes to be met with the thing he hated most. His stomach turned and he pushed himself off of Minho, screaming at the top of his lungs. As Jisung scrambled to get up he felt a sharp pain in his calf. Minho had stabbed him. Minho threw the knife somewhere and flipped Jisung onto his back, putting his legs on either side of Jisung and wrapping his hands around Jisung’s neck.

“I’ve told you time and time again to  _ listen _ and  _ behave _ and yet you don’t do  _ any _ of that! All I’m trying to do is  _ protect you Jisung _ !” Minho said through gritted teeth as his grip got tighter. Jisung could feel himself losing air by the second. Jisung kicked his legs and tried to scream but his throat burned when he tried, especially when he gasped for air. “ _ Why don’t you ever listen Jisung?!” _ Minho slammed Jisung’s head onto the floor, still choking him. Minho couldn’t hear anything or notice anything because he was so angry. He couldn’t hear Jisung’s feet slamming against the ground, he couldn’t hear Jisung’s gasps for air, he couldn’t hear Jisung’s soft and weak words of “ _... please.. stop…” _ , he didn’t notice Jisung’s breathe slowing down, he didn’t notice Jisung’s struggling coming to a stop and he didn’t realise Jisung’s pulse come to a stop either. He just kept his grip tightly around Jisung’s neck until he felt a collapse in Jisung’s throat. Jisung was dead.

Minho opened his eyes after previously closing them and saw Jisung’s lifeless body lay on the ground. Minho chuckled softly to himself as tears went down his cheeks. He got off of Jisung and picked him up, bringing him to the bedroom. Minho laid Jisung down and got in the bed beside him. He closed Jisung’s eyes and held him close, crying into his shoulder.

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! I'll be posting a lot of my works here and on Wattpad! Some might be really short others might be longer and don't worry, I write fluff and nsfw as well! I also take requests so if you have a request, just ask!  
> P.S. Sorry if there are any inconsistencies!


End file.
